


The Silver Platter

by sarahxsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. Tangled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Platter

**Author's Note:**

> Look more poetry. I hope this makes sense and that everyone enjoys it. The first stanza has been more picked over than the rest so if it's better well... Also Wincestiel wut wut

They don't talk about the way he screams-  
how the sound curls in the air makes them frantic-  
when he's bent spread between their two bodies  
everything he wanted and he's the silver platter  
repeating, praying, cursing _yes yes yes_

They don't talk about the way he can't catch his breath  
when he's held in place with firm fingers outside inside  
mouths sticking everywhere everywhere  
stubble scraping rough, bright red and sore  
bruising him branding his skin theirs and no one else's

They don't talk about the way they cling afterward  
the way he manages to wrap himself in both of them  
fingers in hair and legs tangled back and forth  
it's too sticky hot but they'd never move away never never  
just them and the motel sheets  
the only story they know, the only one they need


End file.
